Behind Closed Doors
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: All over the world, there are kids with special abilities; how they use them. Is up to them. Faberry/Brittana  Other ships too  Mutant!
1. Chapter 1

For so long, people believed that everything was fine. That everyone was normal, even though deep down they knew they were living a lie. Some of these 'Mutants' as they were called lived in silence, knowing what they were but never saying anything.

**"_Stop!" They girl called out "I don't want to hurt you" She continued but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The boys surrounded her, their faces held smirks. _**

**"_Hear that, she doesn't want to hurt us." One boy mocked. All the others laughed. _**

**"_Stop, I'm serious." She told them as they ripped her back pack away from her. They looked though it but found nothing worth their attention. _**

**"_I say we have a bit of fun with her." Another boy said. They all agreed and began to laugh as she tried to walk away. She closed her eyes and suddenly the laughter died away. The boys all stood frozen in place. Literally frozen in ice. _**

**"_I warned you." The girl whispered to them sadly as she picked up her back pack and walked away from them. So wise and powerful, and not yet 10 years old._**

Some of these teenagers and children are provoked into showing their 'abilities'.

**_She walked down a dark alley, her arms wrapped around herself. The alley was silent. She could sense someone following her, watching her every move. She quickened her pace. Her footsteps echoing around the alley, suddenly she felt a pair of arms push her against the brick wall. _**

**_A gruff man pushed against her, running her hands all over her. _**

**"_Hey there pretty girl." He whispered in her ear. She felt something hard against her leg. _**

**"_Let go pervert!" She screamed. He growled at her. _**

**"_Shut up." Rage filled her as well as fear. With all the force she could muster she pushed him off. She must have been stronger than she thought because he flew and hit the brick wall with a dull thud. He crawled away slowly as storm clouds came over head._**

**"_What are you?' He asked breathlessly, his eyes wide with fear. Rain begins to pour and lightning and thunder are heard and seen. The girls eyes become cloudy and the roots of her hair are turning white. _**

**"_Your worst nightmare." She whispers looking at him with a scowl. He tries to pick himself up but he was frightened. He manages to stand up only to have her smirk and step closer to him. _**

**"_Run." She orders. He turned away from her and tried to run down the alley. She smirked as she chased after him. His screams covered by the thunder clapping in the sky. _**

Others are shunned, moving from foster home to foster home. From orphanage to orphanage. They never had a real home, with parents, with love.

**_The petite girl sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chin. She heard the younger kids playing on the stairs. Their laughter. The brunette girl sat completely still, remembering all the times she played on the stairs. _**

**_Until she realized she was different. No one would adopt her now, not with what she was. _**

**_Seeing as she was caught up in memories, she didn't notice the woman standing in the doorway of her room. Looking at her, puzzled. _**

**"_Why don't you go play with the others?" She asked gently. The girl almost scoffed, others. What others? She was the only pre-teen at this orphanage. _**

**"_No thank you." She responded curtly turning back to the window. The woman sighed at left her alone with her thoughts. But not only her thoughts but the thoughts of everyone on that street. _**

**_The man in the suit, worrying about his wife finding out about his affair. _**

**_The woman pushing the stroller, thinking about the abuse she would get once she got home, but as long as her daughter was ok it would be fine. _**

**_The little boy sitting on the curb, wondering what it would be like to run away from home, find parents who didn't fight. Parents who didn't throw things when they were angry. _**

**_The teenage girl sitting in her boyfriend's car, hoping that he'll take the news of her pregnancy well, but knowing perfectly well that he wont. _**

**_Everyone on that street, and everyone that had once passed through that street had no idea that a young 12 year old girl was reading their thoughts. _**

**_She didn't intend to, but she couldn't help it. Thoughts overwhelmed her, filling her mind all the time. Some she didn't even understand. _**

Of course some children do grow up with parents, not always loving but they don't complain. However its hard when you spend your entire childhood in a doctor's office, treated like a science experiment.

**"_Daddy?" The small blonde girl whispered. She looked up and met her fathers eyes. They were cold and uncaring. _**

**_A doctor walked in, a nurse on his heels. He made his way to them quickly and strapped the little girls wrist to the table along with her heels. Her face was down, pressed against the cold metal. _**

**"_Dad?" She asked once more, only this time a tear raced down her cheek. _**

**"_Its for your own good sweetie." her mother whispered in a pained voice. She looked up at her father and saw nothing but disappointment in his eyes. The nurse stared at the little girl, her eyes filled with nothing but disgust. _**

**_They began to clip her blouse down the middle of her back, being careful along her shoulder blades. _**

**_Once they removed the piece of clothing, her wings came into view. _**

**_They were absolutely beautiful, snow white. Her wings were covered with white feathers. Like those of an angel. However they were quite small, seeing as she wasn't all that old. _**

**_She looked up at her father. His features showed no emotion. His eyes no remorse. She looked at her mother, but she was no help either. _**

**_The nurse began to pour something on her back, avoiding her shoulder blades. The girl drew in a breath as the liquid came in contact with her skin. It burned and itched. _**

**"_Lay still." She commanded. The girl stopped fighting it, she knew she had no choice. _**

Some might ask why people never noticed, why people did nothing to help. Its quite simple really. They didn't want their picture perfect lives to be shattered. Could you imagine? The shame of having a mutant child?

**"_Mom! Look!" The young raven haired girl screamed out with glee. Her mother walked to her, amused by her only daughters antics. _**

**"_What is it?" She asked as she approached the child. The girl looked up at her and smiled. _**

**"_Look what I can do." She raised her hand in a swift motion over a rose bud. And just as her hand passed over it, it bloomed with life. "Isn't that amazing?" The girl asked seeking her mothers approval. Her mothers eyes glazed over as she took her daughters face in her hands._**

**"_You are to never do that. Do you hear me? Never. Do. That." She gripped the young girls arm forcefully. Causing her daughter pain. _**

**"_Yes mom." The girl mumbled out through the tears in her eyes. Her mother sighed with relief and let her daughters arm go, not knowing the pain she had just caused. _**

Even today, some kids find out about their 'mutation' by complete accident. Never knowing nor caring what it means.

**_The boy sat in his classroom, mindlessly looking around. His attention wasn't on the teacher as it should have been. He rolled a pencil around his desk. Not paying attention to the boy sitting behind him. _**

**"_Hey freak." The boy behind him snickered. He turned around. _**

**"_What do you want?" he asked venomously. _**

**"_No need to get angry, just wanted to know what you were looking at." The boy said with an unconvincing voice. He rolled her eyes and turned back to face the front. _**

**"_Hey I'm talking to you." The obnoxious boy tried again. He didn't pay attention. _**

**_They boy behind him grabbed his shoulder and gave it a really hard tug. At that moment the boy turned around and faced him. Time froze. _**

**_Literally froze. _**

**_No one was moving and the teacher was standing perfectly still, with his mouth open as if someone had hit pause in a movie. _**

**"_Awesome." The boy mumbled as he walked around the classroom. Staring at all of his class mates faces. He turned back and faced the boy that was harassing him with a wicked grin on his face. _**

All of these children have one thing in common. Their special. They can do things no one else can, but of course society shuns them away because they're different.

Now these children could be the solution to day old problems, they could prevent wars. They could do things no normal human could. But of course its up to them, seeing as its their decision is they want to help a race that fears and hates them or if they wish to protect their own kind.

Of course things aren't always that easy.

**A/N: Hey peeps! So I know that this isn't one of the stories I promised you guys but…I already wrote it…so…yeah…anyways, I'm working on 'Lawless Love' right now. An I know I promised you guys a bunch of updates…I know I suck, but my story MBD is getting a slight plot change and LIAS:LITL that will be up…soon…right now this story has been bugging me…especially since I saw X-Men First Class (Jennifer Lawrence looked hot btw) Lol so yup. **

**If you guys want to try and guess which character has which power be my guest. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The small blonde girl gripped her mother's hand tightly. She looked around at the white ceiling and floor. Her eyes taking in the brightness of the room. _

"_Mommy, what are we doing here?" She asked her mother as they walked briskly done a dimly lit hallway. _

"_Shush Quinn." Her mother chastised her. The small girl fell silent. _

_They came to wide double doors. __**Warning! Radiation**__ a sign on the door read. Quinn looked up at her mother with a confused expression. Together they walked through the doors. Her father was waiting on the other side. _

_She walked in and quickly doctors removed her small jacket and made her remove her sun dress. They gave her a pair of shorts to wear and a shirt, only this shirt was special. The front was completely in tact but the back wasn't. It looked almost like a swim suit. Where in the back there were only two strings that tired together _

_The doctors walked around her taking notes and looking at her curiously. It was quite obvious what her mutation was. Not all 7 year old girls have wings after all. _

_They whispered among each other, stealing glances at her and her father. _

"_I wonder…" _

"_No, it cant be…" _

"_But she shows the traits…" _

_She didn't understand their murmurs or whispers. She didn't understand why they suddenly grew interested in her. _

"_We need permission…" _

"_She wont allow it…" _

"_It doesn't matter, if he says yes…" _

_One doctor turned to Russell. _

"_Mr. Fabray, may I speak to you for a moment?" Russell looked at him with a raised eyebrow but nodded. They spoke in hushed whispers. Making sure neither Judy or Quinn overheard. Russell looked towards the doctor his voice low. _

"_You want to purposely harm my daughter?" He asked. Russell might have been a horrible father but he wouldn't allow his first born to be put in danger. _

"_Well Mr. Fabray, if our hypothesis's are correct, your daughter will be in no danger." He paused "And I will personally take responsibility for anything that goes wrong." Russell turned to look at Quinn. _

_Her blonde hair was down, her hazel eyes were filled with fear. This was his daughter, this was his first born. _

"_Nothing better go wrong." He growled at the man. The doctor turned back to the others and gave a nod. They looked at him and nodded. One of them walked towards Quinn. They pulled out a small exactor knife._

"_Daddy!" Quinn exclaimed as the doctor took her arm. Russell looked at her and nodded for him to continue. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through Quinn's arm as the blade cut through her skin. Drops of blood began to stream down her arm as Quinn cried out in pain, tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Russell do something!" Judy shouted as she tried to go to her daughter only to have Russell pull her back. _

"_She's ok." He whispered, and sure enough within seconds the cut began to close, the blood stopped flowing and the skin on Quinn's arm was unscarred. The doctors gasped in surprise and Russell was speechless. Judy stood looking at her daughter and Quinn, simple little Quinn stood just as amazed. _

_Everyone rushed to her side, her mother embraced her and her father no longer saw her with disappointment but with pride. _

That was 9 years ago, the day they discovered that Quinn could heal faster than any human she was experimented on more. Everyone acted as if they had found a cure for cancer. Maybe they did.

"_Mr. Fabray!" The young man burst into Russell's office, clearly out of breath. Russell looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _

"_What is it David." He responded with an annoyed tone. _

"_They found it." David said excitedly. Russell looked at him in disbelief. _

"_They can- cure her now." He asked gently. David nodded at him excitedly. He ran his hand through his tousled brown hair. Russell sat up and looked down at a picture on his desk. _

"_My little girl is going to be okay." He whispered to no one in particular. He and Judy had been waiting for this day ever since they found out about her mutation. _

_The waiting was over. _

Of course that was the plan, but then something unexpected happened. Quinn Fabray ran away.

_A sixteen year old Quinn stood in the center of the room. Everyone around her wore protective goggles. She looked around and looked eyes with one of the doctors. _

"_Dad what's going on?" She asked. Russell turned to her._

"_Your going to be cured Quinn." He said smiling at her. She shook her head. _

"_No, I don't want to be 'cured', I like being how I am." She told him, tears in her eyes. Russell shook his head. He sighed and looked at her once more. _

"_Quinn its for your own good." He whispered. He nodded to a doctor. The doctor pulled a lever. A sharp pain hit Quinn's stomach, a beam of light was hitting her. _

_She screamed in pain and threw her head back. Her eyes landing on the skylight. _

_This was it, Quinn Fabray was going to fly._

**A/N: Hey people! So hope you liked that. ****I wont update the net chapter until I get 5 reviews for this one. **

**Thanks and please, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Two young men stood outside the foster home. One was well built and handsome. His hair was fashioned in a Mohawk. His companion was short and had pale skin. His hair was well done and it looked as if he spent a lot of time on it.

"Puck, this is a terrible idea." The pale skinny boy whispered.

"Don't worry Porcelain, I got this." The muscular boy said smugly. "Now shift and do your thing." He whispered. Kurt rolled his eyes; he shook his head and closed his eyes. A second later he didn't look like a skinny teenage boy but a beautiful woman. He looked uncomfortably at Puck.

"I feel weird." Kurt mumbled. Puck smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Calm yourself porcelain. Let's go in there, get the chick, and beat it." Puck said. Kurt nodded and uncomfortably took Puck's hand.

"God I feel like a cougar." Kurt whispered, his hand getting sweaty in Puck's.

"Don't worry, I look a lot older than 17, so calm your tits." Puck said through gritted teeth. Both boys felt highly uncomfortable. The plan was to act like a couple that couldn't have children and adopt Rachel.

"Are you sure that she's a mutant?" Kurt asked as they made their way up the steps. Puck shrugged.

"Shue said she was."

"That's not good enough and you know it." Kurt replied, Puck turned to him and smiled.

"I know, but it's the best we got." He said steadily. Kurt sighed and nodded as he knocked on the door.

**QFRB**

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, you want to adopt a teenage girl?" the woman who ran the foster home looked at them questioningly. Kurt gulped and smiled.

"Yes, Ron and I can't have children." He said as he lightly brushed Puck's arm. Both of them were feeling stupid.

"Well, we do have many younger children. A teenager is a lot to handle." She said, eyeing Puck. Puck smiled and turned on his charm.

"Even better." He smiled. "We want to improve the life of a teen. Small children are adopted easier but teens aren't. They deserve a family as well." Puck finished. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. It was actually a good reason.

The woman smiled and brought out a few folders from a filing cabinet.

"We have 3 teenage girls at the moment. Rachel, Alison and Madeline." She told them as she handed them the folders. Kurt pointed to Rachel and nodded.

"Can we meet Rachel?" Puck asked. The lady nodded and led them upstairs. They came to a door that had a small sticker on it. It was a star, and inside were the name Rachel & Emily written in small cursive writing. The woman knocked.

Puck and Kurt were feeling nervous by now. The door opened. A young girl about 9 years old opened the door. She had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Emily, is Rachel here?" She asked the little girl. Emily nodded and went back into the room. A few seconds later a teenage girl came to the door. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail and her brown eyes looked tired.

"Rachel, we have a family that wants to meet you." Rachel's eyes went wide. A family has never wanted to adopt her before.

Puck looked at the surprised expression on the girls face and immediately softened. Kurt smiled at her.

"Is it ok if we talk to her alone?" Kurt asked. The woman nodded and pulled Emily along with her. Rachel looked at them and took them in. The man looked around 20 and the woman looked around 25. The man looked nice enough but a bit intimidating with his Mohawk.

"Ok, enough of this crap." Kurt mumbled, turning back into himself. Rachel stood horrified at what just happened.

"Porcelain!" Puck scolded face-palming. Kurt looked at him sheepishly.

"You aren't the one pretending to be a woman!" Kurt argued, both of them momentarily forgetting that Rachel was there.

"This wasn't the plan." Puck told him.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked loudly. Puck turned to her. Kurt gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, since Kurt has totally blown our cover-" He gave a pointed look at Kurt. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck and this right here is Kurt, but you can call him Porcelain." Puck said. Kurt scowled.

"No she cannot." He said indignantly. Rachel frowned.

"But what's going on?" She asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

_I thought she was supposed to be really smart. Guess not. _Rachel was listening to Kurt's thoughts.

"I am smart! I'm just confused." She cried out. Puck looked at Kurt clearly confused.

_Whoa, she looks hot when she yells. _Puck thought to himself.

"Stop thinking that." She snapped.

_Crap! Shue was right! _

"Well sweetie, we're here to bust you out. You're a mutant. You can hear other people's thoughts. We're here to take you somewhere safe, where you can develop your mutation." Kurt explained. Rachel looked at him. She shook her head.

"I'm a mutant?" She asked horrified. Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck nodded.

"Yes." _She isn't trusting, is she? _Kurt told her. Rachel looked at them expectantly. Her eyes darting back and forth.

"Mind-reading, is that the only thing I can do?" She asked. Puck frowned and Kurt looked worried.

"Uh, no actually." Kurt replied nervously. Rachel gazed at him.

"Well-"

"It's best if Ms. Holiday explains when we get back." Puck interrupted. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will not go with you unless you tell me." She said sternly. Kurt sighed.

_Yup, definetly a diva. _Rachel glared at him _Damn, better be more careful with my thoughts. _Rachel gave a smug expression and turned to Puck.

"Well-" She repeated. Puck looked at Kurt.

"Might as well." Kurt sighed. Puck turned to Rachel.

"You make control people's emotions." He said vaguely. Rachel frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Puck looked highly uncomfortable.

"You can make people fall in love with you, you can make people hate you, and you can bring out the worse emotions in people. You can push someone into an emotional breakdown." Rachel looked absolutely horrified.

"You need to come with us so that we can teach you to use it, you can hurt people Rachel. Not physically but emotionally." He finished. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I can't have that much power." She stuttered out. Kurt looked at her sympathetically.

"Come with us Rachel, we can help you." He whispered. Rachel had tears in her eyes, but she nodded.

"Good, lets go, and Porcelain turn back before that lady comes back." Puck told Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes but he did as he was told.

"Let's do this."

**QFRB**

"San, I don't want to do this." The tall blonde whispered. Another girl, with dark hair and eyes turned to her.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll keep you safe." The latina girl responded proudly. The blonde girl smiled. "Now, let's find this girl and get back." Santana whispered as they walked down an alley.

"Where did Mr. Shue say she was?" Brittany asked. Santana frowned and took out a flashlight, shining it down the alley.

"Apparently she's somewhere in this neighborhood." The latina replied, moving the flashlight over a dumpster and smaller garbage cans.

"San, I'm scared." Brittany said in a whisper. Suddenly a can tipped over. Santana whipped around and saw a flash of white. Brittany gripped her arm tightly.

"Who's there?" Santana yelled out. A few more things tipped over but no one replied. Brittany let go of Santana's arm and stepped forward.

"Who are you? I promise we won't hurt you." Brittany called out into the alley. They both stood silently as a blonde girl stepped out of the shadows. Her clothes were a bit tattered, but the first things they noticed were her wings. Despite being in a dirty alley they still looked white as snow.

The girl was barefoot, she walked through broken glass and stepped on sharp objects and yet there was no blood. Her hazel eyes were filled with fear and tear tracks were apparent on her cheeks.

"Come on. We won't hurt you." Santana said in a comforting voice. Brittany stepped towards the girl, but stopped when she noticed the girls wings spread.

"It's okay." She whispered. The other blonde girl stepped forward. Brittany took off her jacket and slipped it onto Quinn's shaking form. Her wings were pulled back and hidden along her back. Brittany smiled at her and took her hand.

"Come on. We'll take you somewhere safe." She mumbled to the shorter blonde. Santana took Quinn's other hand and led them down the alley.

"What's your name?" Santana asked they hazel-eyed girl.

"Quinn- Quinn Fabray." She stuttered out. Santana smiled at her.

"Well Fabray, let's get you home." She whispered. At the word home Quinn froze. Santana looked at her puzzled.

"Oh, no sweetie. I meant your new home. With us, and other kids like us." Santana told her gently. Brittany smiled and wrapped an arm around Quinn.

"Let's go. Puck and Kurt will be waiting for us to get back. So will Mercedes and Sam." Brittany told Santana. The latina nodded and slowly they made their way down the alley.

**A/N: Wow, well that was long! Haha I owed you guys an update on this one. **

**Ok so far in case you were wondering…**

**Rachel-Read Minds/Can control Emotions**

**Quinn-Has wings/Can Heal very fast**

**Santana-Can control weather (like Storm off X-Men)/Really Strong**

**Kurt-Shape shift (Like Mystic...only not blue)**

**Puck/Mercedes/Sam/Tina/Mike/Blaine/Emma/Will/Artie/Finn/Sue/Beiste- We'll see… I'll let you guys give me suggestion…**

**That's it for this chapter. Haha please Review! 5 reviews for the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Puckerman!" Sue yelled out, her voice filled with annoyance. A tall Asian boy zoomed over to her.

"He's out with Porcelain, getting the new student. So are Evans, Jones, Pierce, and Lopez." He told her. Sue glared at him, her eyes darting around at the room then back at him.

"Well, the second they get back, tell them to report here immediately." She huffed, as she walked away. Mike sighed with relief. He looked around the empty training arena and sighed again. At that moment a small boy wearing sunglasses walked in.

"What are you doing in here Zoom?" Blaine asked the Asian boy.

"Nothing, just waiting for the others to get back." Mike replied. He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked over to Blaine. "Where are your glasses?" He asked the smaller boy curiously. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Regular sun glasses work just as well." He smirked at the Asian boy. Mike tilted his head to the side.

"Doesn't Shue get mad?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" Blaine said. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He finished with a grin. Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, when you get your ass kicked for it, don't come crying to me." The tall boy said with a smile. Blaine smirked.

"I won't Zoom, don't worry." Blaine laughed as he made his way out of the room. "Oh and uh, don't tell Kurt." Blaine finished nervously. Mike laughed at that statement.

"Okay, I won't." Mike told the dark haired boy. Blaine gave a grateful smile and left the room.

"Poor guy." Mike smiled after Blaine left.

**QFRB**

The Latina girl made her way through the great wooden doors at the entrance of the school. There was a field surrounding the school/mansion. Trees grew on all sides of the school and large iron gates surrounded the perimeter. Teenagers could be seen outside, some running around, others sitting under the trees.

"Welcome home." Santana smiled at the blonde behind her. Quinn returned the smile and looked around, taking in the sight of kids jumping abnormally high and other kids sending ice shards at others.

"This place is incredible." Quinn mumbled. Santana chuckled and shook her head gently.

"Yeah, it is. I grew up here." The dark haired girl stopped thoughtfully for a second. "Mr. Shue rescued me from the orphanage I was at. My mom got pregnant at 15 and didn't think she could raise me, so she gave me up." Santana looked down sadly. "I've been here ever since I was 9." She finished with a small smile. Brittany intertwined their hands together and smiled at her. Quinn looked at her sympathetically and smiled.

"I grew up in hospitals and in laboratories." Quinn said. Santana looked at her and nodded.

"Well, you're safe now Fabray." Santana smiled. "C'mon, you need to meet the others." She said as she dragged the blonde off towards the mansion.

**SLBP**

"Mr. Shue!" Mercedes yelled to a curly haired man. He turned around and smiled at her as he walked towards her and the small 6 year old boy clutching her hand. His dark hair looked un-tamed and his bright blue eyes soaked in everything around him. The boy's clothes were 2 or 3 sizes too big and had holes in several areas. His worn out sneakers were faded and were torn at the toes.

"Glad you guys made it back safely." Mr. Shue told them with a smile. "And what's your name buddy?" He bent down and asked the small boy.

"Parker." The little boy mumbled as he clutched Mercedes hand tighter. His dark eyes met the floor and he scooter closer to the blonde boy standing behind them. Sam bent down and picked him up.

"Show Mr. Shue what you can do." Sam told the boy gently. Mr. Shue smiled at him and nodded encouragingly.

"I can help you." He told Parker. Parker looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. Sam put him on the floor and Mercedes and he backed away a couple feet. Parker looked up at them and gave a small smile as he turned back to Mr. Shue.

Parker closed his eyes and seconds later a small Labrador pup was in his place. Mr. Shue looked down amazed at the sight in front of him. Sam smiled.

"He can transform into any animal he chooses. It doesn't matter what it is." The blonde told Mr. Shue. Mercedes nodded and looked at the puppy.

"Parker, show Mr. Shue your favorite animal." She told him. The small pup nodded and in seconds a tiger cub replaced him. Mr. Shue looked at them with joy.

"Good job guys." He told Mercedes and Sam. He looked down at the cub.

"Thank you Parker." The small cub nodded and then he was gone, he was replaced by a boy once more. Parker ran to Sam and asked to be picked up. Mr. Shue smiled and looked at them.

"Sam, why don't you show Parker the little kid's wing and get him set up in his room." He told the blonde. "I need to ask Mercedes a few questions about Parker's-" He paused. "Situation." Sam nodded in understanding and looked at the boy in his arms.

"Come on buddy; let's show you your room." Sam told him. Parker smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Mercedes smiled at them as they left the room.

"So, what happened with him?" Mr. Shue asked her. Mercedes sighed.

"His mom and dad died in a car accident when he was 4, he was the only survivor of the crash. They sent him to a foster home but his foster parents are terrible. The father is a drunk and the mom is abusive. There are 3 older kids there, one is 16, the other is 14, and the leader is 17. They would pick on him and play horrible games with him. Sam and I got there just in time." She told him sadly. Mr. Shue frowned.

"There are a lot of kids like that. He's lucky we found him. Was there any resistance when you took him from the home?" He asked her. Mercedes shook her head.

"No, the dad was passed out on the couch, the mom wasn't home and the others weren't there." She told him with a frown. He looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's safe now. Tomorrow we can start showing him the basics of controlling his powers. Hopefully by the time he's old enough he'll be part of the league, like you and the others." Mr. Shue said. Mercedes nodded.

"Are you guys going to start a kid's league, like Sue wants?" She asked.

"Not until we analyze all the possibilities of danger. We were thinking that instead, depending on their mutation, they would be placed with a mentor from the league." He told her with a blank expression. Mercedes nodded.

"So who would he be placed with?" She asked curiously.

"I'm thinking Kurt, because they can both shape shift. Of course it's different but Kurt will be able to help him." He told her. Her face fell.

"Sam wanted to spend more time with him." Mercedes said. Mr. Shue gave her a small smile.

"Well, Sam will be paired up with someone else, as will you and the others." He said gently. "Remember Demitria?" He asked her. Mercedes smiled.

Demitria was a little 7 year old girl that came in a couple weeks before. She had jet black hair and dark almond eyes. She could control plants and flowers.

"Yes, I do."

"She'll be placed with Taylor, seeing as their powers are basically the same." He told her. "It all depends on the mutation Mercedes, which is if we do the Mentoring Program after all." He finished. Mercedes nodded and smiled.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Shue" She told him.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I need to meet Santana and Brittany and after that Puck and Kurt." He told her as he glanced at his watch. Mercedes nodded and waved to him as he left the room.

**A/N: Okay, so it's been…a long time…but I'm back…and…I'm bringing in a few more characters, some will be OC's. Oh! And I finally figured most of their mutations…**

**Rachel-Read Minds/Can control Emotions  
>Quinn-Has wingsCan Heal very fast  
>Santana-Can control weather (like Storm off X-Men)Really Strong  
>Kurt-Shape shift (Like Mystic...only not blue)<br>Brittany- Acrobat/ Martial Arts Specialist  
>Blaine- Laser Vision<br>Puck- Can make his body into any material around him i.e. metal; Marble; Copper  
>Finn- Can grow or shrink<br>Sam- Controls Fire (Like the Human Torch from Fantastic 4…more or less)  
>Mercedes- Very Powerful Vocal Cords<br>Tina- Can make herself invisible/Can make other invisible through touch  
>Mike- Really smartReally fast  
>Artie- Robotics Specialist<br>Will- Telepathic/Tracker  
>Emma- Can see the future<br>Sue- Hand to Hand Trainer  
>Beiste- Weapons Trainer <strong>

_**The new characters and OC's **_

**Parker-Shape shift into any animal  
>Demitria-Can control plantsnature  
>Taylor-Can control plantsnature/and talk to animals.  
>Dallas-Can control energyabsorb energy  
><strong> 

**That's all I have so far but I do need…about…10-13 more OC's so if you want to help me out fill this out and leave it in a review, anonymous reviews are turned on so leave one even if you don't have an account. **

**Name (Of character): **

**Mutation:**

**Background (Parents; Siblings etc.):**

**Mentor (More or Less): **

**Age (5-12 please no higher):**

**Thanks for the help and if you want to submit more than one that's totally cool. I will be choosing the most creative and cool ones. I appreciate it! **

**Review!**


End file.
